cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Serafinowicz
Peter Serafinowicz (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999)'' [Darth Maul]: Darth Maul gets bisected with a lightsaber at the end of a duel with Ewan McGregor, causing Maul to fall down a shaft, after Maul fatally stabs Liam Neeson. (Notes: Since Ray Park perfomed the physical aspects of the character and Serafinowicz performed the dubbed voice of the character, this "death" is listed on both pages; Even though Darth Maul was officially revealed to have survived his bisection in later Star Wars media, his "death" is listed anyway since this was not known at the time of the film's release). *''Shaun of the Dead (2004)'' [Pete]: Dies of the zombie virus (off-screen) after having been bitten on the wrist by a zombie (also off-screen); he appears as a zombie afterwards when Simon Pegg discovers him in the shower. He is finally destroyed when Simon shoots him in the eye after Peter attacks Nick Frost in the pub. *''Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)'' [Denarian Saal]: Killed when his ship collides with Lee Pace's ship after his force field shuts down, while Rocket (voiced by Bradley Cooper) looks on helplessly. TV Deaths *''American Dad: Killer Vacation'' (2012; animated) '[''Goran the Mutilator]: Shot with a harpoon by a groundskeeper. *Axe Cop: Zombie Island in Space (2013; animated) [Dr. Doo Doo / Chemist "M"]: Playing the voice of both a sentient piece of poop and a human chemist, "Chemist 'M'" turned into a zombie; his death is shown in a video Isabella (voiced by Megan Mullally) and Flute Cop (voiced by Ken Marino) watch. "Dr. Doo Doo" burns to death after Axe Cop (voiced by Nick Offerman) breaths fire onto him. (Both played for comic effect) * ''Axe Cop; An American Story (2013; animated)'' [Red Coat] Dissolved in acid, then eaten by sharks after falling into The King of England's (voiced by Jared Harris) trap door. (Played for comic effect) * ''Archer: Once Bitten (2013; animated)'' [cut-rate James Mason] Though his death is not portrayed in the episode, he appears to Sterling Archer (voiced by H. Jon Benjamin) as a ghost after Archer passes out from a poisonous snake bite. * ''Rick and Morty: Pickle Rick (2017; animated)' [Agency Director of Russian Intelligence Building]: Killed in an explosion when Rick (voiced by Justin Roiland) drops a cigarette into a puddle of oil from a helicopter, igniting the explosives in storage and destroying the building. Video Game Deaths * ''Lego City: Undercover ''(2013) ''Blackwell/Cornelius Burns/Jethro Hayes: Voicing three characters, "Forrest Blackwell" is flown into Outer Space after being hit by a cow (he is not confirmed to be dead, but it's possible, so I'm listing it.) Notable Connections *Mr. Sarah Alexander Gallery 18lpt1al226sujpg.jpg|The death of Darth Maul in ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Actors Category:1972 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in James Gunn Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:South Park cast members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:John Wick Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Game show participants Category:Sing Category:American Dad! Cast Members Category:Polish actors and actresses Category:Belarusian actors and actresses Category:Soviet actors and actresses